


A Pair of Drabbles: Faith and Fantasy

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy and no big deal. It's hard and it means the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Drabbles: Faith and Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



The Doctor shuffles his feet and looks at Jack uncomfortably. "Say there was this thing I'd always wanted to try..."

Jack grins. "I'm listening."

*

"You can still say no," the Doctor says again.

Smiling, Jack swallows the sleeping pill. He kisses the Doctor's mouth. "Have fun."

*

He only wakes up once, briefly. The Doctor's weight's on him, and his cock's moving inside him in slow, gentle strokes. He's moaning and sighing with an intensity Jack's rarely heard from him before.

He smiles and drops off again. Pity he's missing the fun, but one of the easiest fantasies he's ever fulfilled.

***

The fantasy had been a shameful secret for centuries. The Doctor doesn't think anyone but Jack – loving, fantastic Jack – could ever have made him feel all right about asking.

But seeing his lover's sleeping face – completely relaxed, unworried about letting the Doctor use his body for pleasure while he's not conscious – he comes so hard he has to bite his lip to keep from crying out and waking Jack.

And still, the physical pleasure is almost eclipsed by the rush of gratitude for such trust.

He'll cherish this forever.

It's more than one dream come true.

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt: " . . . with you above me and inside me at the same time . . . "_
> 
>  _Why I went from that to[somnophilia](http://www.londonfetishscene.com/wipi/index.php/Somnophilia), god knows, but it probably says something about me..._


End file.
